


Band Love

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Um, I don't even know what this is or where it came from. Just sex, plain and simple. Not even sorry. :D





	Band Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, ah, ahem... *Laughs nervously* I don't even know. Like, anything about where this came from or inspiration or anything. It's like my brain hijacked my fingers and this is the end result. I blame too much obsession with VIXX, and too long spent writing smut, but nothing like this. So, yea, anyway, enjoy!

N felt pretty most of the time, but she never felt truly beautiful, at least not in front of huge crowds like those she faced every time they went on tour or to fansigns. 

 

No, she felt most beautiful here, in the dorm she shared with her male bandmates, spread out of the bed for them. 

 

Right now, she was up on her hands and knees, Ravi’s cock sliding in and out of her slick folds, and her lips wrapped around Leo’s cock. Ken sat beside her, whispering into her ear, and she kept glancing over at Hyuk and Hongbin, the latter of which was taking Hyuk’s cock so prettily into his body. The sight, as well as Ken’s soft voice, had her moaning around Leo’s cock. 

 

_ You look so pretty like this, N. Such a good little slut for all of us, taking our cocks and making us feel so good. But we like you to feel good too. Want me to rub your clit, make you cum? _

 

N nodded as much as she could, moaning around Leo, making him moan as well as the vibrations sent shockwaves through his hard length. Ken grinned, maneuvering so that he could reach under her, his fingers first coming in to contact with her opening, feeling Ravi’s cock with his fingertips as he pushed into her and then withdrew. The feel of Ken touching him made Ravi hiss, and Ken shot him a cheeky grin as he moved his hand back down. When he came into contact with N’s tiny button, he stroked it softly, the way he knew she liked it, and she choked on a cry. Ravi moaned as her internal flesh fluttered around him, twitching from the stimulation that Ken was giving her. 

 

_ Jesus fuck, Ken. Keep that up and I won’t last much longer.  _

 

Ken stroked her again, running his finger in a circle around her clit, making her squirm. Leo let out a strangled sound as she swallowed around him, trying not to move so much that Ravi would have trouble staying inside her. Ken shot the two of them a glance from under the sweep of his lashes as his finger finally came to rest firmly on N’s clit, and rubbed hard. N keened, deep in her throat, and Leo almost sobbed out Ravi’s name. The younger man took one hand from N’s hip, which he’d been holding to pull her back onto his cock, and cupped Leo’s cheek, pulling his hyung in for a sloppy kiss over N’s back. Ken’s cock throbbed, even though he’d already come once down N’s talented throat at the sight. Leo and Ravi were beautiful as a part of their group, but together they had something magical. When Ravi broke the kiss, his hand coming back down to N’s side, he spoke low to Leo. 

 

_ You’re so beautiful, Leo. Look so good, wrecked, fucking N’s throat. I wish I was the one with my lips wrapped around your cock.  _

 

Leo bit his lip, hard, then licked the streak of blood away. Ravi picked up his pace, slamming into N, making her almost deep-throat Leo, who cried out Ravi’s name. 

 

_ That’s it, Leo. Come for me, baby.  _

 

Leo grabbed N’s hair, nodding frantically as he thrust his hips a few more times, stuttering in his movements as he achieved his release. N gulped the thick liquid down her throat, and Ravi fucked her viciously, growling at Ken as he did. 

 

_ Rub her hard, Ken. I want to feel her cum around my cock.  _

 

Ken did as he was told, pressing the little nub of flesh with two fingers, and N screamed as Leo withdrew from her mouth, folding himself to the floor, gasping for air. A litany of curse words flowed over N’s tongue and dropped into the heated air. 

 

_ God, fuck, fuck Ravi, Ken, please, harder, faster, I’m almost there! _

 

Ken moved his wrist in jerking motions and Ravi rolled his hips into her savagely. 

 

_ Good, little slut. Cum for us. You know you want to. Cum on my cock and Ken’s fingers.  _

 

N sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks as her orgasm crashed over her. Her internal walls clenched Ravi’s cock in a vise grip, and he groaned as he filled her quivering cunt with his own release. Ken stopped breathing for a moment, just staring at the perfection of them cumming in synch, before N melted, boneless, onto the mattress. Ravi withdrew from her, and slid off the bed, reaching down for Leo’s hand, then leading his boyfriend to the bathroom. A few moments later, Ken heard the shower turn on, and grinned as Hongbin and Hyuk approached the bed. They all knew that in a few short minutes, the sound of Leo’s moans and Ravi’s deep growl would filter through the closed door as Ravi fucked Leo senseless. The younger man was insatiable, or so it seemed, and sex twice or three times a day wasn’t unheard of for him. 

 

After letting N recover for a minute, she rolled over, spreading her legs and hanging her head off the end of the bed. If anyone had asked, she would have said that as much as she loved being fucked at both ends by the two more rough members of their group, she loved sex with Ken, Hongbin and Hyuk even more. They were gentle where the others were not. 

 

Ken walked on his knees to the head of the bed, slipping between her spread thighs, and glanced down to see that they were slick with Ravi’s cum. Hyuk stood at the end of the bed, reaching down to cup the back of her head as she opened her mouth for his cock. He sighed as he slipped into the warm wetness, and N swirled her tongue around him, making him thrust his hips smoothly, setting a slow pace. Hongbin scrambled onto the bed, taking up position at her side, and she reached with one hand to wrap her long fingers around him, stroking him gently but firmly. Ken was the last to join in, grabbing her left leg and guiding it up over his shoulder and bending it at the knee, before sliding into her. 

 

She was wet, amazingly so, both with her own juices and Ravi’s cum. The fact that he was getting Ravi’s so-called sloppy seconds didn’t phase Ken at all; in fact, he figured it was as close to sex with Ravi as he was ever going to get, and he’d take it. He wanted Ravi to fuck him, but Ravi was with Leo, and so Ken couldn’t and wouldn’t follow through with his dream. Still, as he set a brisk pace, he could enjoy the slip and slide as he fucked into N. He wouldn’t last long, not with her fluttering around him as aftershocks from her previous orgasm still making her shake. Not to mention, the incredible sight of N’s throat bulging each time Hyuk thrust into her mouth. Her hand twisted around Hongbin’s cock, and that too made heat pool in Ken’s stomach. 

  
  


_ N, I’m not gonna last long. Gonna fill up this sweet pussy of yours, and you’re gonna cum for me.  _

 

A soft moan was her only answer, and Ken rolled his hips into her, stroking her just the way she liked him to with his cock, and when she came again, less forcefully but still with strength to clench around Ken’s cock just right, he moaned out her name as his orgasm washed over him. Hongbin came just seconds later, while sparks were still lighting up Ken’s blood, and he gasped at the sight of his bandmate’s cock shooting thick white ropes onto N’s small breasts. Hyuk grabbed Hongbin by the back of the neck and he pulled him into a kiss, much the same way Ravi had done with Leo earlier, the pair of them moaning as N swallowed around Hyuk’s cock, accepting his load. 

 

They withdrew all at once, and N whined at the loss of skin-on-skin contact. Ken made an effort to pull her the right way around in the bed and, failing, simply laid down next to her, pushing her onto her side and pulling her back flush against him. Hongbin and Hyuk slid onto the other side of her, Hyuk cradling her front, ignoring Hongbin’s cum cooling on her chest, and Hongbin curling up behind him. A few minutes later, both Ravi and Leo emerged from the bathroom, Ravi looking pleased with himself and Leo looking blissfully fucked out. Leo took his usual position behind Ken, wrapping his arms around Ken’s waist, and Ken shivered when he felt Ravi’s fingers intertwine with Leo’s on his hip. One by one, they dropped off to sleep, N smiling as she drifted off. 

 

_ I love all of you. _


End file.
